Raya
by LolaSenpai
Summary: The start of something obnoxiously beautiful.


"Oh come now, don't be so harsh, _Taya..~_" Oh how she despised the way he said her name; outwardly, anyway. Raven hues rolled as she huffed in patent annoyance, it was yet another evening of tolerating her comrades outrageous flirtatious acts, the way her name rolled off of his tongue would often result in beating him to the ground.

"Go away, Reve." she uttered as she continued to walk through to the main living area of White Eclipse, her direction diverted towards the kitchen as she sought to make herself a mug of tea before retreating to her room; she hadn't been a part of the guild for very long, a few months. Albeit she was keen on showing her worth and the contributions she could make as part of joining the guild as part of seeking refuge from the former guild she abruptly left with her other comrade; Takeru.

"You really need to stop being so uptight, live a little. Learn to smile now and again, you never know; someone might actually like you." he retorted in a playful yet mocking tone, her agitation towards the latter slowly began to build, her steps coming to an abrupt halt, she slowly turned on her heels to face the fellow ravenette, a patent scowl engraved upon the tiers of her frontage.

"... Why do you do this?" She asked in a darkened tone. Clenched fists firmly remained at her sides as her head shook; raven locks loosened and wavered from her shoulders, since joining; feelings other than a sense of loneliness began to accompany the Ravenette, it truly questioned whether or not she would always remain as the cold-hearted and callous mage she was depicted as, albeit through her previous actions in affiliation to her former guild, Tartaros; she knew the entitlements she would be branded as, at some point in her life, it wouldn't bother her, however, since being a part of White Eclipse, if she were to be branded as such by her fellow guildmates, a sense of heartbreak would wash over her; no doubt.

"Eh? Do what?" he inquired with a quizzical expression, a singular brow raised in emphasis.

"Why do you talk to me the way you do?! You don't do it with anyone else here, ever since I came here, you've done nothing but pester me. Was a beating when we sparred not enough for you to get the message?" She snapped almost instantly after the males articulation, he appeared completely dumbfounded, the utterance of her raised voice alerted the other members, resulting in a small handful purposely lounging around in the main living area, a particular brunette peering his orbs around the corner, disreectly eyeing the pair with an inward snigger.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about, Taya. I hope you don't think you're hot shit, I treat everyone like this, you're no exception." A blunt retort escaped parted lips of the gunslinger, the Raven haired females fists clenched in disgruntlement as her head shook.  
"Bullshit!" she spat once more, lunging towards the latter, she gripped him by the material of his shirt, hurtling him backwards against the wall firmly. "You don't behave that way with the others, don't insult my intelligence, Reve. What's your problem!?" she added in a bitter tone.

Anger began to build within the guns requip mage, heaving a patent grunt of frustration, he gripped her forearms with a tightening grip, shoving her back from the clutching of his shirt, holding onto her wrists with no evident signs of letting go. "You're my problem, Taya!" He practically screamed.  
"Ever since you came here, you've been nothing but arrogant, rude and completely disregarding, I can admit that I can be an asshole at times, but you.. You're something else." His austere articulation made her jaw gape open somewhat, her head moving backwards as brows furrowed, blinking in utmost uncertainty towards the male; in usual circumstances, she would not be phased by such a patently hateful exclaim, but in this case, it struck her. Feigning a look of sheer disappointment, she inwardly fended off the vectors that were itching to protrude from its host and give him a good what for, remaining speechless, she allowed his rant to continue.

"But.. For some reason.." He added, his grip loosening as he edged closer to her; lessening the distance between the raven haired duo. "There's just something about you that I can't keep away from.." ..._Huh?  
_she was completely stumped, a rapid succession of blinks was seen as she was completely riddled with confusion. "... Wait, what?" Inquiring tentatively, darkened hues met his.  
"... Come on, Taya. Help me out here, when someone confesses their feelings, it's usually supposed to be returned. Don't you know that?" he spoke with a coolly contented tone; his signature sleeve rolling trademark commenced as he smirked down at the apparent speechless vector mage, for a reason beknownst herself, her heart began to throb viciously through her chest, the oxygen to her head lessened as a result of feeling dizzy, never had she felt such feelings before, but since the utterance of his own twisted version of a confession, she couldn't help but smirk.  
"Don't be so confident, cowboy. I could always reject your feelings." At that point, he edged in closer, porcelain lips hovered beside her ear as he whispered.

"But will you _really_ reject me?~", his coo sent shivers down her spine, inwardly cursing his behaviour; it was obvious he had much experience in the field of wooing the opposite sex, 1-0 to the gunslinger. Raven orbs began to glance upwards, meeting the males gaze; her smirk remaining. "Maybe.. Just to bring that ego of yours down a notch..~" returning his playful coo, he was merely inches away from her lips, she could feel the heated breath exiting him; brushing tenderly against her skin, that alone was enough to provoke goosebumps beneath her darkened clad.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Say it." she found his seductive tone deadly to her, having no experience with feelings of the opposite sex made her feel uncomfortable, simply due to the unfamiliarity of such a circumstance, she was known as a killing machine across Fiore; never recognised for her looks, it made her feel more.. **Human.** Her lips slowly closing the gap between them, analysing his closing eyes, a small smile engraved upon her features, inch by inch fell, the heat of their breaths blended with one another, Just at that final stage of finalising the scene..

She shoved. Eyes of the latter shot open from the sensation of an abrupt push, brows furrowing as his tone became increasingly agitated. "T-Tayakata?!"  
A small chuckle escaped her as she side-stepped away from the gunslinger, before replacing the parted rims with a confident, seductive smirk, once away from his dominating frame, she stepped backwards through the hallway, producing more space between them. "Sorry, gunslinger, I don't do PDA.~" once uttering her retort, she turned on her heels, her ink-shaded dress and raven locks wavered as she walked onwards towards her room, raising a hand as she waved him goodbye; for now.

"Go slow with me, Reve."

It was at that precise moment where the cowboy had met his maker, his jawline shifting out of alignment; a patent frontage conveying deepful thoughts riddled the males visage, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched her slim form glide silently through the hallways, her figure becoming nothing but a silhouette as she turned around the corner, his head shook as he chuckled to himself.

"Go slow, eh.. Whatever you say, _Taya._"


End file.
